


Concessions

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concession: noun. The act or instance of conceding (as by granting something as a right, accepting something as true, or relinquishing space as undeserved)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concessions

Dave feels the shadow fall over him while he’s fishing his AP Calc book out of the bottom of his locker. He doesn’t even wait for him to speak.

“Get off my back, Hudson,” he says.

“Dude, just hear me out.”

“No. Now fuck off.”

“Karofsky, you’re really good. Glee club could use you.”

Dave slams his locker and stalks down the hallway. Finn follows, because he’s incapable of catching a clue. He thinks that just because Dave’s out, just because his rep at this school is teetering back and forth and a second away from crashing, he’ll join Glee. He’s wrong. It might have been about that last year, the last time Finn asked him to join, but this year’s different. He’s different. He’s learned.

“Dude, you could get a solo-“

And that’s the last straw. Because he remembers what it had been like this last summer, singing on that stage, looking up and seeing those people cheering him on. He remembers what’d it had felt like joining the Glee kids and his team on the field for the halftime show. He remembers Hummel's face when his boyfriend came to sing to him, how Glee club had looked more like a family, welcoming him back. He turns and catches Finn by the collar, stopping his big dumb self from colliding with Dave after the sudden halt. His Calc book thuds to the ground.

“I threatened to kill your brother, Hudson,” he says, “Did you forget that?”

Finn just looks at him with his big stupid expression, always confused, always not getting it but so fucking earnest. He’s not like Dave. He never has to atone for what he’s done. Dave shakes his head and lets go of Hudson’s shirt. He picks up his Ap Calc book where he dropped it.

“Because I haven’t.”


End file.
